


In Secret

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Miracle 'verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: There's someone sitting at the Doctor's desk.
Relationships: Framework Leo Fitz/Framework Lance Hunter
Series: Miracle 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043745
Kudos: 5





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/gifts).



“You’re not supposed to be up here,” Leopold said, stepping into the office. The desk chair was faced away from him, the back high enough that he couldn’t see the intruder’s face, but there was only one person bold enough to sit at his desk without his permission.

“I’m also not supposed to be sleeping in your bed or sucking you off when you ask, but I don’t hear you complaining about that,” Hunter said, spinning in the chair to face him with his patented cock-sure grin. “Besides, I got bored.”

“Oh, you were  _ bored _ ,” Leopold replied , setting the file he’d brought up from the lab to study on the desk. “I’m sure that’ll make Ophelia understand why there’s an errant security guard in my office.”

“ Don’t be such a worrywart, Leopold.  Ophelia left for the day; I saw her.”

“She did? I didn’t know she was leaving early,” Leopold said , eyebrows furrowing .

“That’s not any of my business. I’m just a security guard, and that is between you and the missus,” Hunter replied, and he kicked his feet up on the desk as if challenging Leopold. Leopold rolled his eyes and leveled Hunter with a look.

“Get your feet off my desk, Hunter.”

Hunter didn’t, because he was Hunter, and if anything, he was petulant and stubborn. Leopold circled the desk, nudged his feet off the desk, and sank into his lap as best he could. Desk chairs weren’t designed for two people. He could probably make one, though, easily.

“Why,  _ Doctor _ , how forward,” Hunter gasped. Leopold tipped his chin up with a finger, barely having to touch Hunter. “Here I thought we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Oh, and are you going to stop me?” Leopold teased before kissing him. Hunter hummed, hands going to the front of Leopold’s suit jacket and releasing the buttons so he could get his hands under and along his sides. “What Ophelia doesn’t know won’t hurt anyone.”

“I like this side of you, Leopold,” Hunter said. “I’m a bad influence on you.”

“Yeah,” Leopold replied. “Dad’s not here, and Ophelia’s gone, and I don’t have meetings for the rest of the day. I can do whatever I want. And what I want to do, Mr. Hunter, is you.”

“God, please, do.”


End file.
